Taste the Night
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was gross negligence or an actual sense of responsibility that compelled Itachi to bring him into a bar. He certainly wasn't expecting to find something this interesting... NaruSasu AU two-shot.


Yes, yes, I am fully aware I shall burn in effigy for this. I had originally promised myself that I would never, EVER do an AU. Especially not with the characters in high school. (shudder) There are way too many of those floating around. In my defense, though, this story has nothing to do with high school.

What I shall be burned for, however (by the way, this is your WARNING) is writing about underage drinking, minors in a bar, fighting in a bar, homosexuality, and sex before marriage.

And, as a final warning, my favorite flavor is lemon. What's yours?

**Disclaimer:** I own Sasuke and Naruto and they're both sleeping on my bed. Naruto adores the little red laser pointer I play with and Sasuke likes to sleep on clean laundry and run his claws down the couch. They're both tabbies. Go figure. The characters they're named after, however, remain safely out of my reach in a made-up world. Damn it.

* * *

**Taste the Night**

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was gross negligence or an actual sense of responsibility that compelled Itachi to bring him into a bar. Either way, he was pretty sure this wasn't what his parents had intended when they had told Itachi to "keep an eye on him at all times."

He sighed and played with the drink Itachi had bought him before disappearing onto the dance floor. He didn't even know what it was called, but he wasn't too sure he wanted to drink it, knowing Itachi's taste in alcohol. Plus, it was pink. _Bright_ pink.

Stupid parents. They should've known that their business trip would last the whole weekend. And they should've known that not even having to take care of his little brother would compel Itachi to stay away from his lover. Sasuke hadn't even met the guy yet but, like the drink, he wasn't too sure he wanted to. Itachi had brought home some strange guys over the past few years.

He rolled his shoulders. He was so fucking bored. He could be home studying, or watching TV, or listening to music… but _no_. His brother had to go out and party because it was Friday night and that was what college students _did_ and never mind that he had to take care of Sasuke somewhere in there too.

'_I'll bet he wouldn't even realize it if I left_,' Sasuke thought, turning towards the dance floor in the hopes of finding someone interesting to watch. Something caught his eye immediately.

_Holy shit. Is that guy wearing a bright orange jacket?_

Sasuke blinked to confirm it. Yep. There was a blonde man out there amongst the black leather and piercings, and he was wearing bright orange. Sasuke snorted his laughter. Did that guy even realize how much he stood out in a crowd like this?

At that moment, the blonde choose to gyrate against a young woman in such a way that it made Sasuke hold his breath. Yes, apparently he _did_ know how much he stood out. And he was using it to his advantage.

Sasuke gasped as the blonde turned just enough for him to see his face. Gods above, he was beautiful. And he had three marks running down his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

Before Sasuke even realized it, he was moving onto the dance floor, drink left far behind.

He had to know. He had to know what color the blonde's eyes were. Why he had to know, he had no clue. But right now, nothing was more important than getting close enough to—

The crowd seemed to press in on him as he tried to maneuver his way through, dragging his target further away from him. All around, people rocked against him, whether it was intentional or not. He grimaced. How could Itachi stand this?

Finally, a shove in the right direction brought him close to the blonde. Now, how to approach him? Looking around the crowd, he got an idea just as the music changed. Sasuke had no clue what the song was, but it was loud and it got the crowd excited quickly.

He didn't even need to pretend to stumble against the guy anymore. Fate sent him crashing right into him. The boy in question turned in surprise when he felt Sasuke slam into him from behind, and to Sasuke's amazement, managed to catch him before he fell onto the floor and was trampled to death by the pounding feet.

Sasuke looked up and, once again, his breath caught.

_Blue._

"Hey, are you all right?" the blonde shouted above the music.

Sasuke straightened and was about to reply when he was suddenly shoved from behind again. He quickly shut his eyes against the inevitable impact, but his whole body froze when his lips crashed into something warm and wet.

_Oh my God._

_Wait._

_Miso?_

Sasuke pulled away, feeling his face heat up as he stared at the blonde, who looked as shocked as he did at the unexpected kiss.

He was about to stammer out an apology when he was shoved from behind again. Not wanting to go through that again, however much he _might_ have liked it, Sasuke flung out his hands to catch himself, grabbing the blonde's shoulders.

_Whoa. Somebody works out._

Suddenly, a pair of hands grasped him around the waist and pulled him closer as the body beneath him started swaying to the music. He looked up to see the guy grinning at him.

"Sometimes it's just easier to go with it, teme," he said. Sasuke wasn't quite sure how he'd heard him. The music was deafening. But when the hands on his hips started guiding him to move, he wanted to moan. This felt so good. _He_ felt good. And he was just the perfect height too... the same as Sasuke. He clutched the blonde tighter as they continued to move with everyone around them.

'_I'm just going along with the crowd so I don't get trampled to death_,' Sasuke told himself fiercely. '_I am __**not**__ enjoying this. I am __**not**__ dancing with him because I want to. I'm __**not**__—_'

"Hey, you fags! Get a room somewhere! Nobody here wants to see that!" a man shouted just behind the blonde. Sasuke pulled away immediately as the crowd parted in response to the man's words. Sasuke felt his face heat up. In front of him, the blonde was frowning; he hadn't even turned around.

"Did you hear me, you faggot? Take your little bitch an—"

The orange coat whirled so fast, Sasuke almost didn't catch it. He had been expecting the other boy to explain that Sasuke had simply run into him, that it was all just an accident, they weren't really boyfriends or anything—

_**BAM!!**_

Instead, the man flew into the air as the blonde's fist connected with his face. Even through the horror of what he knew was about to happen, Sasuke grinned ferally. _Nice hit, dobe_.

Instantly, the dance floor erupted as the loudmouth's friends rushed the blonde to take revenge. Instead of running for it, the guy stood his ground, kicking and punching with the best of them.

Sasuke stared for a few moments, because _damn_, he was winning!

Suddenly, one big bruiser started towards them, holding the back of a chair. It was obvious what he intended to do with it. Without even thinking, Sasuke launched himself at the man, getting underneath his guard and tripping him easily. Always one to use an advantage once he got it, Sasuke kneed the man in the face, sending him sprawling even further away. Looking up, he caught the blonde grinning at him before turning back to his own fight.

Sasuke didn't hesitate any longer. Within a moment he was at the guy's back, defending the stranger who'd gotten him into this situation in the first place. And, to his surprise, he was having the time of his life. Sasuke had never been one to start fights. Sure, he'd gotten in a few punches every now and then at school, but nothing major. Nothing like this. His lessons in the martial arts had taught him that physical violence was best saved as a last resort.

He had no idea why he had thrown away all of those lessons in self-control and staying calm. But for right now, wheeling, kicking, and punching the living daylights out of these fuckers was all that mattered. And he went at it with everything in him. Knowing that the blonde was there, guarding his back… oh hell. They were invincible!

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm. Wheeling to face his new attacker, he started in surprise as he realized it was the blonde boy, who indicated the front of the club with his head. Sasuke looked and cursed as he saw several police officers making their way through the crowd. Damn it. Itachi sure as hell wouldn't come for him now. It would tarnish his reputation. And their parents would never forgive him if he told on Itachi and ruined his brother's "bright future."

"Let's go," the blonde said, tugging on Sasuke's arm. He pointed towards the back door. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. They ran for it. Lots of other people were heading for door as well, but somehow the blonde managed to weave his way through them, all the while maintaining his grip on Sasuke. The burst through the door with the crowd of people and the blonde tugged him over to the side as they continued to run.

"Where's your car?" he shouted at Sasuke above the noise of people yelling and screaming around them.

"Don't have one," Sasuke yelled back, "I came with my brother!"

"Well, lot's of help _he_ was back there!" the blonde shouted, blowing a raspberry. Sasuke couldn't agree more. Before he knew it, the other boy had grabbed him again, running towards a run-down red car whose license plate proudly declared, "KYUUBI." Sasuke hesitated as the blonde left him to unlock the driver's side and quickly jump in to unlock the passenger's side door for him. From inside the car, he saw the blonde look at him expectantly and then pop his head out.

"Unless you'd rather go home with _them_," he said, nodding his head behind Sasuke, who turned. Two policemen were just coming out of the club's doors, yelling at them to stop. That did it. Sasuke yanked open the door and slid inside just as the blonde gunned the engine and tore out of the parking lot.

Sasuke tried to get settled inside the car, but every time he thought he could finally relax, the guy beside him would swerve or slam on the brakes just to gun it again _while_ swerving. Finally, they reached a clear road and he laughed, hitting the gas again as they flew down it. Sasuke stared at his new companion, but he was starting to get used to his driving.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw blue lights flashing behind them. Both of them looked back at the same time.

"Shit!" the blonde exclaimed, immediately whipping onto the nearest street. Sasuke couldn't agree more.

But he belatedly wondered just how long their battered car could take this kind of abuse. As the blonde randomly took turns in the hopes of shaking off their pursuers, it turned out that it wasn't very long. Just after his last crazy turn into a trailer park, the blonde's car died, not even sputtering a little to let its owner know it was in trouble. It just died. The blonde swore again and immediately maneuvered it into looking like it belonged to one of the nearby mobile homes. Somehow it stopped without hitting anything and Sasuke drew a long breath.

"Damn it, Kyuubi!" the blonde exclaimed, hitting his steering wheel.

Sasuke looked behind them and quickly pushed the blonde down into his lap, ducking at the same time. The lights of the police car shone over their heads before slowly continuing on. After a few breathtaking moments, Sasuke slowly raised his head to check that the coast was clear.

For now, they were good.

"You know, teme," came a muffled voice, "I usually like to get the name of the guy before I give head." Sasuke looked down and felt his face heat up as he realized that he was holding the blonde's head down into his crotch. He quickly released the other boy, who looked up at him, grinning.

"I'm Naruto, by the way," he said. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke," Sasuke said, looking away and trying to get the damn blush off his face. He didn't really feel like giving the blonde his last name.

"Hmm. Sasuke, huh? Well then, you're a pretty damn good kisser, Sasuke."

"T-that was an accident!" Sasuke sputtered. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off easily.

"Okay. You got any place you need me to take you then, Sasuke?"

"Not particularly," Sasuke muttered, thinking about his empty home, which would only be filled when Itachi came back and yelled at him for causing a scene at his favorite club.

"Right. My house it is, then," Naruto said promptly. Sasuke's head whirled.

"WHAT?"

Naruto was already busy trying to get the car to start again. He looked at Sasuke as if he was crazy.

"We're going to my house. You just said you didn't have anywhere else to go and well, I do."

"I didn't say that…."

"Teme," Naruto said, leaning against his steering wheel and looking exasperated, "is there any particular reason why you don't want to go home with me? 'Cause I just offered to take to your house instead. So, if you don't mind, I could use some help with this P.O.S. Or I guess you could walk. I think I saw a bus station back there somewhere," he added thoughtfully.

"No, I—" but Sasuke completely forgot whatever it was he was going to say. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke sighed and opened his door. "Just pop the hood, dobe."

After a few minutes of fiddling, no few coaxings, and some very creative swearwords, they finally convinced 'Kyuubi' to start up again. Sasuke hesitated a minute more, but then got back in the car, slamming the door behind him.

To hell with it. He wanted to see where this led to.

To his relief, Naruto seemed to understand that driving recklessly would only attract more unwanted attention, so the rest of their ride was uneventful. They finally pulled up into the driveway of a small, two-story house. Naruto killed the engine, leaving a few parting insults with his beloved car. Sasuke got out, noting that the building was rather unremarkable. In fact, he could probably drive by this place and never even recognize it.

"Let's go, teme!" Naruto called, holding open the front door. Still wondering just what the hell he was doing, Sasuke followed him into the house where they both started taking off their shoes.

The first thing to hit him was the smell. The place reeked of sake and ramen, which had to be the oddest combination Sasuke had ever experienced. Though, he had to admit, it wasn't necessarily bad….

"NA-RU-TO!" came an older woman's yell. The blonde winced. Sasuke expected to see the boy's mother come tearing out of the living room, but instead came a woman that could pass for his older sister. And—holy shit, were those things real?? Sasuke quickly averted his eyes.

"YOU went to the bar again, didn't you?" the woman demanded.

"Relax, baa-chan, I didn't drink anything. Just dancing, scout's honor," Naruto said. Sasuke started. Baa-chan? Just how old was this woman?

"I'd believe you, if you were ever in the scouts to begin with," the woman scowled.

"Hey, I was in cubs!"

"For a whole _two days_ before they kicked you out!"

"Kiba deserved it!"

"DAMN IT, NARUTO, I—oh, who's this?" the woman finally seemed to notice him, calming down instantly. Sasuke resisted the urge to step back, but it was obvious where this place got its sake smell.

"Baa-chan, this is Sasuke. He's—er… a friend from school," Naruto said, slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke, this is Tsunade baa-chan, my—ahem—guardian." Tsunade glared at Naruto for a moment before smiling at Sasuke.

"Good to meet you, Sasuke," she said. She turned back to her ward. "Now, Naruto—"

"Sasuke-and-I-are-going-to-have-a-sleepover-now! Bye!" Naruto said quickly. Before Sasuke knew it, he was being pulled up the stairs. By the time he got his bearings, they were already inside a tiny bedroom and Naruto was locking the door after them. Sasuke looked around. It was pretty typical. Much like his own, except smaller. He looked over to the blond, who was grinning apologetically.

"Sorry, but once she gets drunk, she's kinda hard to shut up," he explained. Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"You're still in high school?' he asked, indicating the textbooks sprawled precariously over the desk by the bed.

"Yep. Senior. You?"

"Same."

"I thought so when I first saw you. Heh, you must go to that uppity school on the other side of town."

Sasuke shrugged, picking up one of the books.

"What's it like there?"

"Not much," Sasuke said, idly grabbing and flipping through the text book he found. Naruto sighed and Sasuke had the impression that if he looked over at the blonde, he would find himself being glared at.

"Teme..."

Sasuke froze at the low voice right next to his ear. He couldn't stop the rush of warmth that went straight to his groin, or the way his heart beat quickened when he felt the blonde slowly turn him so he facing the other. Stubbornly, he kept his eyes fixed on the page he was currently on.

"I _know_ you didn't come all this way just to learn about adverbs."

Sasuke slammed the grammar book shut and looked up at the blonde. Instantly, he was caught in a passionate kiss as Naruto's hands came up to cup his face.

The book dropped to the floor. His shock instantly melted along with the rest of him. Sasuke moaned, allowing the blonde's tongue to sweep inside his mouth, exploring everything. He needed _more_. _So_ much more…. He grabbed Naruto's arms to keep himself upright and kissed him back, grinding against the other boy. The emotions twisting inside him were already making him heady, and he loved it.

"Oh, gods, yes," Sasuke murmured into the kiss. He felt Naruto grin as his hands slid down. Sasuke was only slightly surprised when the blonde pulled away, smirking mischievously. "What?" he asked.

"I owe you," Naruto replied. Sasuke gasped as he felt his pants come unzipped and were instantly pushed down as the blonde knelt in front of him. Suddenly, their earlier conversation flashed into his mind and he realized what Naruto intended to do.

"Y-you don't have to—AHH!" he gasped out as the blonde swallowed him whole, grabbing the only thing he could in order to keep himself upright; Naruto's hair. Naruto didn't seem to mind, though, continuing suck and lick his way back down Sasuke's cock before deep-throating him again. Sasuke gasped as the blonde reached up to grab his ass at the same time, trying to catch his breath. He shuddered as Naruto slowly released him, trailing his tongue along the underside of his member before playing with the slit at the end. _In and out, in and out._ Sasuke moaned, trying desperately not to fall over.

Finally, his knees buckled as Naruto started kneading his ass, slowly sucking his way back up Sasuke's length again. He fell backwards onto the bed, panting. Looking down, he saw Naruto smirk in satisfaction before going back to what he had been doing. Sasuke fisted the sheets. Damn! This guy knew what he was doing! He moaned again as he felt the hands gripping his ass slide around to knead his balls.

"Say my name, Sasssuke," the blonde growled, kissing the tip of his member.

_I forget your name_, Sasuke thought, panting. _Hell, I think I just forgot my own…._

Then he was once again engulfed in heat and warmth as Naruto swallowed him again. This time, though, the dobe started humming. Sasuke choked. But everything else was forgotten as it suddenly registered in his mind that at some point in there, Naruto had inserted a finger into him and was now moving it back and forth in time to his humming. Sasuke let out a strangled cry, arching his back.

_He was so close. So close…_.

Naruto inserted another finger.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, coming hard. His body continued to try to arch away from the invasion, but the rest of him was still shuddering as Naruto milked him, sucking and swallowing everything. Sasuke gasped as his body finally began to relax, still trembling and now covered in sweat.

He felt, rather than heard Naruto's smug chuckle as the other boy finally released his now limp member from his mouth.

"Not bad, teme. Not bad…."

Sasuke glared down at him. The bastard's fingers were still up his ass, moving in slow circles, and he had the gall to try and make small talk? Naruto snickered at his expression.

"What? I'm just saying you taste good."

"It's not exactly something we need to discuss," Sasuke muttered.

"Ahh… so that's what you want. Just a quick bang. No questions asked, no strings attached, and no talking about it later, right?" Naruto said, coming up to kneel between Sasuke's legs, as his fingers started making larger circles inside him. Sasuke huffed, waiting until he had his breath caught back up before he looked down at the other boy with his eyes narrowed.

"You make me sound like an asshole," he said. Naruto laughed.

"Nope. Not an asshole," he said. He looked down to where his fingers had started getting even more active inside Sasuke. "I've got my asshole right _here!_" His fingers surged up into Sasuke, who cried out and arched his back again as they hit _something_… Something that made him see stars. Naruto's eyes gleamed. "And I think I just found the spot the asshole likes. What do you say we take this to the next level, teme?"

Sasuke was both relieved and disappointed when the fingers withdrew from him. He looked down again to see that the blonde had stepped away from the bed, unzipping his bright orange jacket and throwing it in a corner. He had started undoing his pants when he caught Sasuke looking, and stopped with a slow smile.

"See something you like?"

Sasuke silently wondered if this was a trick question. _Hell yes, he liked what he saw_. As he had thought, it was obvious the blonde worked out, but not so much that he had the gross, bulging muscles Sasuke hated. No, he was lean and toned _just_ right. And that tight, black shirt was showing off the tan that the garish orange jacket had been concealing. No wonder Sasuke already half hard again.

Sasuke sat up slowly, taking him in. Silently, he motioned the blonde to step closer. Naruto did, a curious look on his face. Once he was close enough, Sasuke hooked his fingers into the loophole of his pants and drew him even closer, so he could rest his head against the blonde's washboard abs. _Oh, yes_, he thought. _If this is a dream,_ p_lease don't let me wake up…._

"Hey, you're not going to sleep on me, are ya?"

"No," Sasuke chuckled. _As if he could…._ He pulled away and undid the button and zipper in front of him and slowly pulled down the pants, boxers and all.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the blonde.

"Don't I owe you for earlier?"

"Oh, that," he grinned. He stepped back and bent over so he was eye-level with Sasuke. "Don't worry, I fully intend to take _that_ payment right out of your ass." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really?"

Without further ado, he reached up and grabbed the blonde's erection, smirking as he saw the other boy's eyes widen in shock, then glaze over in pleasure as he began stroking him roughly.

"Ahh-ahhhhh…" the blonde moaned. He sucked in his breath, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Competitive bastard, aren't you, teme?"

"It's Sasuke," he reminded the blond, giving him an extra-long pull for emphasis. Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy, his mouth forming a perfect "o" as he tried to catch his breath. "Say my name, Na-ru-to," he coaxed.

"Sasuke!" the blonde gasped out. Sasuke grinned in satisfaction. His grin didn't last long as Naruto suddenly grabbed his hand and forced it away. Confused, Sasuke looked up at the blonde, and his breath caught as he saw the smoldering intensity in the other boy's eyes. He swore he saw a flash of red in there...

And then Naruto was turning away, leaning over to dig in the drawer of his nightstand for something. Sasuke immediately recognized the little bottle for what it was: lube. As he watched, the blonde got a good amount into his hand before snapping the bottle shut and tossing it onto the nightstand. Sasuke's breath caught as he watched the other boy apply it to himself generously.

Gently, Naruto pushed him down until he was completely spread out on the bed. Sasuke sternly told himself to breathe, well aware of what was about to happen. It didn't help. His heart started racing as Naruto threw his legs over his shoulders. Then, unexpectedly, the blonde paused.

"Just relax, teme," he said lightly, as if this whole thing was a joke. Sasuke opened his eyes, which he had screwed tightly shut against the incoming invasion. He looked up at Naruto, who was smiling at him as he settled himself in place. He gave Sasuke an understanding half-smile. "Here," he said, shifting.

Before Sasuke could ask what he was doing, he felt something enter him and instinctively arched away from it. Belatedly, Naruto held him down with one hand. The other hand, Sasuke realized, was what he was trying to get away from. That was way too small to be a dick. As if to confirm this, he felt the two fingers scissor inside him.

"You—already—did—that," he huffed, trying to get used to the sensation.

"Well, obviously, I didn't do a good enough job," Naruto said, as he slowly added another finger. Sasuke twisted, trying not to arch off the bed. "You're still tighter than a virgin. Relax, Sasuke... You've got to relax or I'm going to tear something. At least this time I remembered the lube."

"This time?" Sasuke repeated, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, sorry about that before. Eh... then again, you weren't really complaining, were you, Sa-su-ke," Naruto teased, curling his fingers. Sasuke threw his head back again, pleasure and pain radiating through him.

"Just get on with it, dobe," he breathed.

"If you say so," Naruto said, withdrawing his fingers once again.

Sasuke barely had any warning before something large surged up into him. He cried out, his back arching again as his body tried to escape from the invasion. Naruto, however, stubbornly held him in place. Finally, Sasuke realized that the blonde had stopped moving and forced himself to breathe, trying to relax. He looked up at Naruto, who also seemed to be having trouble breathing slowly. But he grinned at Sasuke again.

"You're incredible, teme," he said. "So tight, but I'm all the way in. Are you all right?"

"Jus-Just give me a minute," Sasuke gasped. He felt his muscles clench unconsciously around Naruto's cock and watched the blonde bite his lip to keep from moving. Even as Sasuke fought it, his body responded again and Naruto moaned.

"Oh, fuck," he panted. Before Sasuke could protest, he felt the blonde withdraw a bit and then surge back into him.

"Wa-wait!" Sasuke choked out as pain shot through him. Naruto opened his eyes and caught Sasuke's. Caught and held, because Sasuke was mesmerized by the intensity of the smoldering gaze. Naruto thrust again and Sasuke cried out, but he didn't look away. Not breaking their gaze, Naruto reached down and began stroking Sasuke as his thrusts gained a rhythm. Sasuke shuddered, grasping at the sheets beneath him.

Then Naruto shifted and shoved his cock deep inside Sasuke, who screamed as it hit something that very nearly blinded him. Ruthlessly, Naruto hit it again. And again.

Sasuke heard himself moaning, begging for more, but he no longer cared as he moved his body against the other boy's thrusts, needing more.

"Yeah…," he heard Naruto groan. Their pace quickened, even as the hand jerking him off got rougher. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He came, screaming, just as heard Naruto shout his name.

They both collapsed, gasping and completely covered in sweat. Sasuke gulped in a deep breath, which was hard to do since Naruto had fallen on top of him. The blonde shakily pushed himself up with his arms, grinning down at Sasuke.

"You really are incredible, teme," he said, as he bent down as gave a Sasuke a deep kiss. Sasuke, who had never enjoyed the whole 'cuddling afterwards' aspect of sex, froze as he realized that he had immediately returned it.

He was just caught off-guard, he decided as Naruto grabbed a used towel off the floor to clean them both up. And he didn't actually _want_ to curl up with this guy... He was just allowing himself to be put under the blankets because it was slightly cold in the room. The fact that their arms and legs were entangled again was because the damn bed was so small… And he did _not_ just think that he could easily get used to Naruto's smell as he drifted… off… to sleep….

**BEEP. BEEP. RING! BEEP. BEEP. RING!**

Sasuke started awake at the sound of his cell phone and the unique ring that said the call was from his brother. Groaning, he briefly considered not answering it, but then, Itachi would probably just keep calling… with another groan, he disentangled himself from the blonde beside him.

"Ugh… turn it off…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, reaching over and hitting the top of his alarm clock, thinking that was where the noise was coming from. Sasuke couldn't help but be slightly amused before sliding off the bed.

The moment his foot hit the floor, pain shot up his spine and he ground his teeth, bearing it as he made his way to his clothes, grabbing the cell phone and opening it up.

"Yes?" he asked drolly.

"Dammit, Sasuke! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's alarm clock.

"It's three in the morning, Itachi," he said lowly. "You just now remembered I had a cell phone?"

"I-I was—"

"You were busy with your lover," Sasuke finished for him. "I understand. Were you even in the club when the cops showed up?"

"You were arrested?!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke grimaced and held the phone away from his ear.

"No, I wasn't," he said calmly, before Itachi could completely freak out. "And I'm over at—a friend's house right now, so I'm fine. I'll call a cab as soon as I hang up."

"A friend's?" Itachi repeated slowly. Sasuke sighed. Damn it. Itachi didn't miss anything.

"Yes, a friend's," he said. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be home in a few. Bye." He ended the call and sighed, debating whether or not to wake up Naruto. Maybe ask for his number…? Sasuke ground his teeth again. No! This was just a one-night stand. No need to make things complicated. Then it only got messy.

He started dressing even as he called the cab company that Mother had insisted both he and Itachi include in their list of contacts for emergencies. He briefly considered writing down the address he gave to the cab, which he got from one of the books lying on the desk, but again, decided against it. Who knew if Naruto even wanted to see him again? He was just about to walk out the door when he heard a soft,

"See ya later, teme."

He froze and glanced behind him to see Naruto propped up on one elbow, grinning at him. Unable to say what he wanted without making a complete ass of himself, Sasuke nodded and walked out the door without a word, closing it behind him.

His shoes were right where he left them, though the big-breasted "baa-chan" was nowhere in sight. Just as he was opening the door, the cab pulled up and Sasuke got in and gave the driver his address. As they started away, he looked over briefly just in time to see Naruto fling open the door, wearing only his boxers, looking after him with a desperate sort of hope in his eyes. But the cab was already moving and Sasuke turned away, staring straight ahead until they were well out of sight of the small house.

………………

* * *

T.T

Kyuubi commands you to review. :D

At least I say 'please.'

Please?


End file.
